


And then she looked at me

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Vampire!SQ [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ Prompt: After Emma sacrifices herself to save Regina from becoming the new Dark one, there all sent back to the enchanted forest. When Emma attacks some villagers they decide to lock her up in Rumplestiltskin's prison cell. Regina still at her castle tries to summon Emma, but nothing happens, Later she finds out that they locked Emma away, so she sneaks in to visit her and is shocked at what she finds. Vampire!DarkSwanAsked by anon via tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -waves from behind their rock- Hey there! I'll leave here a small note I wrote for the post in tumblr as well ;)  
> I absolutely adore writing fantasy and vampires is an aesthetic I always adore writing and creating for. Also, I once wrote a similar idea -sans vampire- back when the DarkSwan arc was just a few pictures and a lot of hype that ended up being for nothing. The dynamic of Regina finding Emma in chains, she being anything but the woman she knew, was something I was obsessed with for a while thanks to that promo that never actually had any continuation on the show. I’ll leave the link here in case you want to take a look! It has some years now so I apologize if it isn’t properly edited. I still need to re-do a bunch of stories from that time.
> 
> So, the story I refer here is called Lost. It's on my main pseud if anyone may feel like reading a similar idea of this story but not exactly quite.  
> And with that final note I hope to see you all at the comment section! I absolutely would adore to know what you think!

 

 

The rubble beneath her boots rumbled slightly as she took a step into what had been the main entrance to the cells, the places in where torches had once upon a time been nothing but darker patches on a completely crackered wall. Recoiling at the sudden stench of unspent, almost gurgling, magic that coated the very air that she tried to breath Regina swallowed deeply while rotating her wrist slowly. Her magic, still alien to her even after so many weeks after their re-apparition to their original places on the enchanted forest, surge into the atmosphere, flames licking her fingertips in almost painful way before she tried to move forward again.

The earthy, dusty interior of the complicated passage felt smaller than it had once, the ominous lack of light feeding the shadows that seemed to almost jump beneath her feet as she kept on moving; teeth trapping her tongue firmly while she battled the need to cry for the woman she had come to visit.

It hadn’t been easy, Regina thought, grasping tightly the dark cloth she wore around her chest. The jewels she had embroidered on the body of the dress, more practical than the ones she had had back then when she had been the Queen but still speaking of a past she half-wished to have been able to leave behind, glowed against the fireball whose magic kept on. A tiny source of light she felt like squashing at the thought of far too many nights roaming into what have been her war room, trying to reach for a woman that simply wasn’t there.

She still infused enough fear for a knight from Snow’s army to mumble the truth about the slaughtered villagers at the east side of the forest, the bloody marks and magic scars they had had on their chests and vacant eyes enough to cause nightmares to anyone who was crazy enough to believe that the woman safely trapped into the old castle could be anything but the woman she kept on trying to summon. But maybe she was that crazy.

Her magic had burnt on her chest, incinerating everything on its wake as she had gone towards Snow and David. The two newly re-established monarchs were mourning the loss of their daughter in a way that made Regina want to sneer at them, at their lack of actual fight. She had screamed that truth to them with enough force to drag some swords from the few ones that the now tired couple still kept around. Something Regina also despised. They were back in the forest, that much was true and no amount of magic seemed to make them able to cross back to Storybrooke but those old ways should have been eradicated, erased by now. Or they should be.

She had told that much to Henry, when she had stormed into her own castle, almost empty and far too still. The echo of her footsteps had drowned her words and Henry had sighed from his side of the room, fingers twiddling the dagger with her mother’s name. Some of the few things that had crossed back with them. No one had asked for it and so there they laid, with Emma’s name as clear as if it had been freshly painted on the surface of the blade; the twirls of the letters ominous on their own as the magic that permeated the dagger kept on slicing the air around it, the dark energy calling for its rightful owner.

Owner whose magic kept on biting Regina’s flesh as the woman approached the end of the passage, the curved ceiling above her seeming to keep coming closer to the crone of her head with each step she took. Something, the former queen thought, that she could have vowed that wasn’t the case last time she had been there.

Rivulets of power splashed against her own, the acidic taste they left behind on the back of the brunette’s throat enough for her to gauge her options. There was something there; someone who was very still if the lack of clanking from the chains she had been told they had put them on, was any clue. The idea of that someone actually being Emma seeming more and more ludicrous as time passed.

Yet Regina felt like she needed to know, needed to know who was going to look back at her the moment she took a few more steps, the shape of the twisted bars that worked as the cell’s door visible now. Time and weather had corroded them and their yellowish color made the former queen think of the jaws of a beast, a writhing, alive beast that was waiting for her to make the wrong thing.

Squaring her shoulders and grasping into her own sizzling magic, Regina took those final few steps, eyes straining as she peeked into the cells, through the bars in where nothing but a few moonlight rays speed through from a hole in the ceiling barely large enough for a fist to slip inside.

“You can put that out; I can see you without it.”

The words startled her, more than the seemingly empty cell in where, suddenly, a figure rose from one of the darkest corners of the furthers wall. Each vowel was laced with dark amusement, every consonant dripping with a sexual undertone that made the former queen think back to her own times. Still, the pitch was recognizable enough for her to swallow down a gasp as, finally, the creature moved in a way that the flames of her fireballs illuminated her features enough.

Green eyes sparkled, full of that magic Regina now could feel reaching for her own, slow drops of power that oozed out and from between the bars in a way that made the woman think how achingly far she was from them and how better it would be for her to open the door…. The haze was short-lived, however, as her eyes traveled down to the fair skin, paler than she remembered, and white-haired hair that framed those green eyes and ruby-red lips.

It was Emma.

Or, her mind, a tiny part of it, muttered, it looked like her.

“Or you can leave it.” The woman in front of her purred, eyes narrowed and lips parting enough for Regina to see with a startle the beginning of what could only be slightly elongated fans. “I think I prefer to look how you watch me.”

One hand curled itself around one of the bars, long fingers circling it slowly as, one by one, cinched their hold onto the rusted metal. The black leather that could be seen now covering the upper torso of the former blonde didn’t reflect any light despite Regina’s fireball and the former queen found herself staring slightly at it, not entirely missing the way Emma smiled lopsidedly at her, teeth gleaming from the moonlight above.

“What brings you here, Your Majesty? Have they decided what they want to do with me?”

The murders; the blood, the raw power found in the way every leave of the forest had trembled and quivered under Emma’s magic. Puzzle pieces that slowly found their place on Regina’s racing mind. Still with a hand grasping the cloth on her chest the brunette swallowed, feeling her pulse quickening on her neck as she stared at the woman who had interceded for her not so long ago.

“You know who I am?” She settled on asking, her voice breaking enough for Emma’s smile widen slightly as she licked the underside of her fangs, not seeming in the slightest like someone trapped. “Emma?”

The name made the white-haired woman hum, cold breeze running through Regina’s back as she did so.

It was the power, she reasoned, the power, the magic that kept on feeding her with a kind of impulse, of want, that made her head spin. Had she felt that way in front of Rumplestiskin? She knew that she hadn’t and still it was the same magic, the same Dark One’s power, what kept calling for her, asking her to take a step closer, to open up the door of the cell, to embrace…

“Of course I remember you. Regina.” Emma’s cackle rose to the ceiling in where mud itself seemed to dissolve. “So does she.”

The s _he_ was not difficult to dilucidated who it was. The dagger, the magic that she now felt creeping, crawling up her boots, her legs, like fingers prodding her, beckoning her closer. With a startle she realized that she had, indeed, take a step closer towards the cell. Breathing quicker, she willed her own magic to react, shielding her from Emma’s.

“How…” She croaked before the white-haired woman shrugged.

“It seems that I needed to be… like this.”

It was intoxicating her, Regina realized with a startle, skin prickling. It wasn’t difficult to discern how easy had been for her to kill the village in one single night. Blood thirst and hunger was present on every inch of the younger woman’s face and still there was something else, a calculated coldness, that wasn’t entirely Emma but not truly coming from the dagger either.

Letting the cloth go and taking another step forwards Regina shuddered as the magic crept through her arm, strong enough now for her to lick her lips. She knew the risks, could see them on the way Emma lowered her forehead, eyes and teeth on display, taut leather clothing a shadow the bars seemed to almost be painted on. She, however, couldn’t stop herself.

She had wondered what she was going to say to the woman the moment she found her. “Why” felt like the question a part of her whispered its answer each night she had tried to sleep. “Thanks” was the word that got stuck on her throat and chest as the first answer echoed on her mind; its possibility strong enough for her to feel paralyzed. She didn’t, however, halt herself until her skin touched the cold iron bars, one at Emma’s hand right.

With a smile the former blonde tilted her head closer to the barrier -now almost nonexistent- between them.

_I want you._

_You should have never give yourself like you did._

_Did you know?_

Questions raced through Regina’s mind but she said nothing as Emma, slowly, far too slowly, moved her lips towards her wrist. The bars prevented her for doing anything but kiss once, twice, Regina’s knuckles, the edge of her teeth enough for the former queen to feel them but not enough to break her skin.

“Don’t you like it?”

It was a whisper, lips against her skin, cheeks devoid of any blush Regina stared at, trying not to swallow thickly at the implications, at her own will.

_“Do I?”_

* * *

[Go here if you want to read "Lost"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902583)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQ Prompt: Sequel to "And then she looked at me" - Regina returns to her castle after visiting the 'Dark Swan'. Emma manages to get free from Rumplestiltskin's prison cell and goes in search of Regina. Bonus points if there is smut, but it's up to you.  
> Asked by anon via tumblr

 

The glass on the window rattled, disturbing the silence the former war room had been immersed in. Torches flickering; the shadows on the walls scurried away as Regina, not for the very first night that evening, let out a slow sigh that hung above her head while she shook it. Fingers still sprawled over the thick tome she had retrieved from the dust-covered library of the castle, she narrowed her eyes at the whispers her magic produced, traveling up her ears from her shoulder blades in a maddening murmur.

Ever since returning to the castle her magic had started to work erratically; ice and fire frosting and biting into her flesh every time she wasn’t actively working against it, containing and reshaping it as she tried to think on the almost-marking her wrist now sported. The vague shape of something, someone, who kept her awake nights like the one she was now in; stormy, long, electric.

Grunting at the way her mind replayed the moment Emma had softly kissed her skin before asking a question she hadn’t been able to answer, Regina refocused on the book between her hands, glad Henry had finally admitted defeat and had go to sleep to the chambers that once upon a time had been hers. Not like, she had said with a tired drawl Henry must have seen through in a second, she was going to get that much sleep.

And she hadn’t. Ever since returning from the cells, Emma’s magic coating her skin, her essence still making her mind reel every time she thought on her, her nights had become even more sleepless than before. Questions ricocheting against the walls of her mind; Regina had started reading through countless of texts, fangs and cold, dark, compelling magic, filling the moments in where her eyes fell, tiredness winning, for a small time, the battle.

Another whisper, just a hair closer than the first, woke her up from her reverie, making her swallow and blink as she realized her eyes had watered due to the lack of blinking. The heavy atmosphere of the former war-room felt even stronger around her, constricting her as she breathed. Or tried to.

A clanking sound made her look back towards the trembling window, thousands of tiny droplets of rain filtering the grey light that came from outside casting tremulous dots on the floor. Floor in where the shadows kept moving as Regina glanced at them, magic suddenly covering her vision.

“Buh.”

Emma’s voice reached her like a heavy rain, covering her head entirely and drowning everything but the cackle the echoed on the back of her mind, the whisper growing until it enveloped her, twisting her stomach as she gasped for air…

Only for her sight to come back just as from the very shadows Emma’s silhouette appeared out of thin air, droplets of magic glistening on her, ink-like substance clinging to her fingers as she tilted her head to her right, just enough for her now white hair to cover half of her face.

“I was hoping you would invite me.”

The nonchalant way in which Emma spoke didn’t betray the slow smirk that parted her face, her lips as red as ever against the paleness of her skin. She wore the same leather clothing than the one Regina had seen on the cell but, unlike there, her movements weren’t restrained. Sauntering towards her with one long stride, the blonde hummed and Regina found herself responding to the magic that circled her, standing and straightening her back until her eyes were looking into Emma’s.

The book thudded against the floor.

“How…” She blurted, her magic settling inside of her as Emma’s own power receded.

Chuckling softly while raising her left hand, the other woman called for a small key that once upon a time could have been copper but now laid covered in rust and reddish stains that smelt like drying blood. Another blink and the key was gone, replaced by Emma’s hand reaching for Regina’s.

Something the former queen found herself unwilling to stop.

The touch casted the same goosebumps she had experienced back in the cell, the same chill running up and down her back as Emma hummed, nails raking her pulse point before she retreated, hiding her hand behind her back.

“They thought I was the savior.” She finally replied, a wicked grin adding the rest.

Swallowing the bitter follow-up question of who was she then, Regina jutted out her chin, narrowing her eyes and trying her best not to focus on the sharp teeth that she could still see on the other woman’s mouth. Something she failed at and something Emma picked it up as she licked the underside of those, venom seeming to coat her tongue for a moment before Regina managed to tear her gaze away.

“You know, however, that I’m something else. Don’t you?” It was the same purring tone, the same that kept Regina unable to answer as she stared, watching as Emma approached the window and opened it with one single movement, magic creeping out of her in a flutter. Sparks cascading through her fingers. “I’m something else and you are the only one who sees it.”

The smell of ozone filled the room; a mix of the magic present on the air and the storm outside. Cold found its way in as well as the rain that kept on pouring, not finding any resistance now on the window’s glass.

“Why are you here?”

The question, her voice, rung strange on Regina’s ears. Far too breathy perhaps; less of the mayor she had become, the queen she had once been and more like the woman who had seen the other stab the darkness that threatened to kill her without a second thought, hot tears falling down her cheeks as Emma, the blonde-haired one, turned and glanced at her, two words written on her eyes, on the way her bottom lip wobbled just as the magic pulled her up, swallowing her whole.

The present Emma, however, stared back at her with slightly dropped eyelids. A promise on them Regina found herself craving even before deciding what that could mean. For her, for them, for both.

Walking back towards her but not coming as closer as before, Emma eyed her with a cocked head, lopsided smirk in place in where the fangs were painfully clear against the light of the more than ever trembling torches. As they have been back on her cell, Regina didn’t feel scared, not really, as Emma laughed yet again.

“Why shouldn’t I?” She replied after chuckling, her magic dirty white against the black leather on her arm, dripping almost as she rose it, long fingers kneading the very same air in front of Regina. “I had the feeling you had missed me when you visited me.”

Which it was true, Regina thought, swallowing and willing her legs to move, circling Emma and being her the one who approached the window this time. Urging it to close, Regina sighed and called for her magic, throat seizing as she felt her power returning to her with dizzying quickness.

“I didn’t know you were there.” She finally decided on answering to the question she hadn’t answered back at the cells.

_“Did you know I was here, Regina?”_

Emma’s eyes flashed the moment she turned to look back at her, the same dirty white sparks illuminating the eyes that now seemed darker than before. Green bleeding out of them, the white-haired woman hummed as Regina spoke again.

“If I had I would have been there sooner.”

It wasn’t a lie. She would have. She had tried to find Emma time and time again until her lungs had felt like bleeding, tears falling as she tried spell after spell, potion after potion.

And during that time _they_ had known.

Anger settling back where she had tried to uproot it, Regina took a step closer to Emma, forgetting momentarily everything except the fact she was finally able to see the other woman. To touch her.

The thought came so quickly it momentarily left her breathless just as Emma laughed mirthlessly.

“I know you would have.” Cupping her chin in a movement so quick it became a blur, Emma closed the remaining distance only to halt for a second. “I still know when you are lying.”

It was a millisecond but that was everything it took for Regina to blink and see the woman Emma had been peeking through the seams, a more human version of the one that now kept staring at her, closer than ever and oozing magic. Letting out a sob and channeling her own magic, Regina hugged the younger woman, the hug she had thought on giving her the moment she found her, muttering expletives of how she couldn’t leave Emma alone for a second before the former blonde did something stupidly heroic. The words, however, failed her; it weren’t the ones she wanted to say anymore after all.

It would be easy to say that it was Emma the one who kissed her but, honestly, it was she who crashed her lips against the vampire. Her magic exploding and breaking her skin in rivulets of electricity that seared her flesh in a second, her eyes closing just as Emma’s hands closed around the clothing on her chest.

Hissing, she let Emma kiss her a second time, window rattling as the atmosphere on the room grew more charged, magic pouring out of them

_“I want you.”_

_“I’ve missed you.”_

_“I love you.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones that may remember the vid they released back at S5 with Emma on Rumple’s cell and that poor guard I’m taking that as the “canonical” way she used to escape on this story. Just in case someone caught on that!
> 
> PS: Should I add the smut or nah? I wrote for the Belice fandom; some of all that “sex-with-fangs” must still be inside of me one way or another lol Let me know :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SQ Prompt: Chapter 3 for "And then she looked at me" - Come on shadowdianne, Give us that Vampire!SwanQueen Smut. Please.  
> Asked by anon via tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well; saying please will get you to many places xD That's what I've to say about this one...  
> I'll be at the comments! And if you want to send me a prompt I'll be on my tumblr!

_Hissing, she let Emma kiss her a second time, window rattling as the atmosphere on the room grew more charged, magic pouring out of them._

The magic was intoxicating; surrounding her like a cocoon Regina gasped as Emma took a step back, breaking the kiss and making her stumble in the process. Her skin felt too full of magic, however, and Regina could see it from the corners of her eyes, jumping out of her in sparks that slid through her skin. The charge was too strong and bright for her to do anything but groan and clench her hands harder on the leather fabric the other woman wore. Outside, the rain kept on pouring and Regina could feel just the barest tremor of a thunder running through her as Emma blinked, smirk still on place but something close to surprise peeking through for a second.

One that quickly disappeared as the younger woman rose her right hand, a dirty white mist circling them both and making them leave the war room only to re-appear on the chambers she had supposedly taken as hers. It crossed through her mind how Emma could have known that her own, the ones big enough, fitted for the Queen she had been, weren’t the ones she was using but the grin that crossed the other woman’s face was enough to let her know that it didn’t really matter.

“I was wondering if you were going to kiss me.” Emma’s voice was more like a groan, flames that hadn’t been there a second before jumping on the fireplace at the sound of her voice at their left, window at the former blonde’s back. Outside, the rain seemed to have slowed down, no more drops hitting the glass angrily like they had done. However, Regina didn’t really focus on that but on the magic, that still kept swirling inside of her, seeming to keep growing on strength with every breath she took. “It seems that I lost a bet with myself.”

“You knew I was going to do it.” Regina had seen the way Emma had looked at her on the cell; like privy of a secret she wanted to share.

Chuckling, lighting bathed the other woman’s features on its static, the fire became dim as Emma moved forward once again, fingers drumming on Regina’s shoulder before she pushed her downwards until Regina complied with one brow arched, smile curling her lips as she did so.

Finally sitting on the perfectly made bed, Regina stared as Emma situated herself right in front of her, fireplace casting a reddish glow around her silhouette, fangs visible on the way they reflected the dirty white power that kept on pouring out of her, mixing with Regina’s own that now threatened to rip her in two.

“Perhaps.” Emma answered, kneeling as she did so, coming closer and grasping the bodice Regina wore, lips grazing the shell of her left ear in a mimic of a kiss it never came to be. “How about now, your majesty? What do you want?”

The title should have made her feel uncomfortable; Regina thought blindly as she turned to look at Emma’s profile, her lips close to the former blonde’s cheekbone. Or, at least, she could have fought against it. However, she discovered, left hand supporting her on top of the mattress, right hand sneaking up the other woman’s back, resting on her shoulder blades, she liked it.

That could be the reason why, instead of answering, she just rose her hand higher, to Emma’s neck and pressed herself against her, letting her magic explode inside of her lungs as she did it. Grasping Emma’s locks and kissing her once again, tongue playing with the tip of the fangs, Regina could feel Emma grinning on the kiss, her own hands shredding every bit of fabric with her magic, sparks coming out of the two of them as she did so. Consuming, burning everything on its wake.

Regina felt the push as Emma straddled her, pushing her until her back hit the mattress beneath them, her arms still circling Emma’s back, beckoning her closer as the other woman kept on kissing, nibbling her bottom lip every few seconds, letting her breath.

Suddenly, as Regina reached for another kiss, Emma halted, moving from Regina’s mouth to the brunette’s neck in an agonizingly slow second, teeth flaring as they grew sharper once again. Pressing her nose on her skin and tasting her scent, Emma parted her lips, the warmth of her breathing dampening Regina’s skin.

Fangs grazing her pulse point, Regina shuddered as she felt Emma’s skin beneath her fingers, flesh warm to the touch despite the chill she knew that still filled the room despite the newly created fire. Closing her right hand around the woman’s right breast she blindly reached for the woman’s nipple and caressed it, grinning when she felt it slowly harden under her touch. Goosebumps still seeming to cover her entire body she breathed in and out, trying her best to keep the magic contained as Emma stilled, the fangs seeming to quiver for a moment as Regina kept on caressing her nipple, pinching just slightly as she felt the Emma’s hips moving against hers. Growing bolder, she moved downwards her other hand between their bodies, stopping herself on the Dark One’s navel and grunting a small “Do it.” That felt like a scream the moment it filled the room.

Hands ghostling over her ribs, Emma made her wait, her teeth still grazing her skin, fangs almost sinking but not quite as she began to draw circles on Regina’s sides, thumbs caressing just under her breasts, the fine patch of skin making Regina moan that made her almost stop her own ministrations on Emma’s body altogether. Almost, but not quite as she could feel Emma’s hips against her pubic bone, the movement itself making her wonder if she would be able to switch places with the former blonde on top of her before she was stopped or not.

She, however, kept her position, sliding her hand further down until she could feel the Emma’s sex just a few inches away, the pads of her fingers touching  her pubic hair.

“You are impatient.” Emma’s tone echoed deeper against her, her hands still caressing her ribs, thumbs stilling for a moment before they kept their circles just too far away from Regina’s own nipples. Emma’s were still hard so Regina surmised it really didn’t bother her that much how she kept on wanting to touch her.

Taste her, her mind whispered, the same pull she had felt on the warm room blinding every other instinct but her mouth, saliva filling it as Emma kept her fangs just light enough to not pierce her skin. And she needed it, she realized, she needed the feeling of them sinking on her. She wanted it.

“And you aren’t?”

Her question was lost the moment Emma bit down. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as magic sparked from her, flames licking her chest and neck as both of their magic mixed together, feeding onto her until she could only mutter the other woman’s name. Her hands flat against Emma’s body until the woman moved back; a trace of blood on her lips Regina had just a second to see and trace before she kissed her, tasting the copper tang of her blood.

“Of course I am.” Came the answer with a small chuckle. “Did I hurt you, your majesty?”

Regina basked on the concern behind the question only to answer with her hand finally reaching for Emma’s sex, grinning when she felt the warm wetness under her fingers.

“No.” She succinctly replied before beginning to make small circles on Emma’s clit, touching it slightly and not pressing down despite how much she wanted as Emma’s eyes transformed into two green slits, blood still smeared on her mouth.

Moving up again and kissing her once, then twice, Regina cleaned the blood as good as she was able to, moving her hand just slightly until it was her palm pressing against the former blonde clit, her middle finger teasing her entrance, not quite entering yet.

It was then when Emma growled and Regina’s heart jumped on her ribcage, feeling a sudden change on the very same air around them as Emma’s magic run stronger, biting now on her skin and leaving her breathless as she felt like the woman was almost feeding on her, giving her back too much pleasure to handle.

“Let me.” She heard being whispered and, blindly, she nodded while feeling Emma’s hands grasping hers and raising them both above her head. She groaned when she was forced away from the other woman’s sex but let the dark one be as she was propped even further on the bed. Sheets wrinkled beneath her and suddenly too warm and too much on her naked skin, Regina stared as Emma moved down, smirk almost glowing on the dark as it left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from her neck to her collarbone, tracing a wet path on her chest and briefly nibbling on the skin of her breasts until Regina felt like squirming. She could feel her hands being hold by the other woman’s magic and she tested the limits of the magic tie; baring her own teeth as she realized that, in fact, the other woman seemed to have learnt her spell.

To her growl Emma chuckled and winked at her, fingers dancing on her right upper thigh and leaving behind even more goosebumps as she could feel power crackling on the spots of her body that weren’t directly touching the other woman’s body. Muscles straining, Regina arched her back just as Emma’s lips kissed her navel, moving lower as the gentle tapping on her thigh transformed into a soft yet strong hold while her legs parted, chest heaving.

She could feel Emma groaning something, her lips caressing her skin as she spoke. She, however, felt deaf as blood rushed to her ears, her magic just growing and flashing through her eyes, tainting everything in purple that just grew darker with each second it passed.

“Please.” She said, the word getting trapped on her teeth for a second too long, making her wish for Emma to grab it from her lips with their own, needing a kiss as she could feel the cold in the room chilling her skin, the feeling only making her crave the younger woman’s touch even more.

Luckily, Emma seemed to understand her as she, finally, reached down for her sex, her tongue and lips closing around her clitoris and sucking on it softly, the hand on her thigh steady on it and guiding her as she circled Emma’s head with both of her legs.

Not once the magical rope gave up, not even as Emma kept on sucking, teasing her perineum with her index as both her middle and ring finger entered her. However, as Regina started to feel the tension growing on her lower stomach, moan after moan falling from her lips, her magic did react to her as every vestige of the storm outside disappeared completely leaving nothing behind.

And with it, Regina’s own conscience left her as magic consumed everything else.

_“Hello.”_

Regina turned to stare at the woman in front of her, moonlight cascading down her body now that the clouds had finally parted, the few drops caught on the window’s glass the only memory of its strength a few hours ago. She, Regina thought, looking at the way the green eyes stared back, pupils never quite reacting to light; full on their own with the same magic she could still taste on the back of her tongue, didn’t quite look like the woman she had been once but the appearance of vampire didn’t fit either.

The word beautiful, however, did.

With her hair framing her face, white locks painting shadows on her collarbone as it cascaded down her neck, right arm stretched towards her and fingers curled in the shadow of a hold the former queen was sure would be gentle if she dared to take it, Emma looked more like a mix of the savior she had been and the creature she had transformed into; fangs slightly protruding from her parted lips. A glance at them, however, brought a smirk on the younger woman Regina shuddered at, feeling again the same desire she had felt back at her war room, fire crackling on her fingertips in a million of sparks.

“I can taste you.”

The words were whispered; so soft it could have been the wind rattling on the window if it weren’t for the way Emma’s eyes bored into her as Regina stared back at them, her own teeth catching her bottom lip, remembering the kisses she had asked, demanded, from the former blonde.

“Me?” She asked in the same shushed tone; her voice almost breaking before she cleared her throat.

“Your magic.” The reply was simple, a matter-of-fact tone Emma punctuated with her hand closing, one finger pointing at Regina’s fingertips where the brunette still could feel sparks buzzing just below her skin. “I can understand why it wanted it so much.”

Regina nodded slowly, remembering all too well the vortex Emma had saved her from. Lungs fighting for taking another breath she had felt dizzy, infused with too much power to fully comprehend it. Even now, after seeing and feeling what it had transformed Emma into, she had problems to wrap her head around of the magic that oozed out of the former blonde. It was, she thought, primal in a way she had never seen magic. Not even with Rumplestiskin. Although, her mind reasoned, by the time she had met the imp he had been with the power for quite some time. Unless Emma who, despite her obvious restrain, was new to it.

“Do you know how… it turned you to into…”

“A vampire?” Emma’s lips curled into another grin, grimmer this time. Stretching like a cat and propping herself upright until her hands were supporting her, Emma tilted her head to one side, green eyes glowing dirty white, almost black. “I think it was more a mix of what it felt that I needed and what I wanted.”

The last bit was muttered, almost as if it was a thought Emma hadn’t really put into words until then. Moving closer, Regina let her left hand rake upwards the former blonde’s arm, mesmerized of the way her magic seem to write purple lines of power on the other woman’s skin. Runes and glyphs of a time she didn’t know etching themselves on the other woman’s flesh before disappearing completely.

“I didn’t mean to kill the villagers however.” Emma added, her voice closer now to the tone she had had instead of the purr Regina had become accustomed to. “They were bothering me and… the magic did the rest.”

There was no duplicity on her words and still Regina felt something nagging the back of her mind; countless speeches of goodness she had been told again and again by Snow and many others. Speeches she had increasingly got tired of listening, before the curse even, before Storybrooke. Groaning inwardly, Regina left a small kiss on tops of Emma’s shoulder, hand still drawing lines on the other woman’s skin.

“Aren’t you going to tell me I did wrong?” Emma sounded amused, a dark echo at the back of her mouth. “You would be the first.”

“You want me to tell you that?” Regina replied and pushed herself out the mattress, straddling Emma on the process while circling the white-haired woman’s head with her arms. “If that’s the case I can do it.”

Emma’s chuckle was the only answer she needed to gaze on the woman’s mouth, fangs seeming to elongate just a millimeter while magic grabbed Regina’s with invisible fingers, pushing its way inside her chest as it did it. “No, I don’t want that.”

Tasting the magic on her lips, Regina closed the distance once again, kiss stealing any other word the Dark One could have said.

_“I just want you.”_


End file.
